


Prompt #46 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [46]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #46February 22, 2021Genre: FantasyPrompt idea: LensSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #46 (90-Prompt Challenge)

"I can't see anything," Lucy complained about the spyglass in her hands. She pressed the eyepiece firmly under her brow and felt around the lens with her free hand. "Is the cap still on?" 

"It's off," Oliver said, reaching for the instrument. He was afraid she was going to drop it. He regretted ever offering her a look. But he felt he had to show someone. He needed to prove to himself that he wasn't going crazy. "You're just not looking the right way. Give it here."

He felt Lucy plant her hand in his chest and shove him back. She stood before the open window and aimed the spyglass at the littered city streets outside. After several moments, she gave up and scowled at him. 

"I should have known you were lying."

Oliver tugged the device from her hands. He blew on the lens, steaming it with his breath. He wiped the glass carefully with hem of his cotton tee-shirt. He peered through the tube. He smiled at the sight before him. 

"What are you seeing that I can't?" Lucy asked.

"The future," he said.


End file.
